Blood Lust
by Mindl3ssH3art
Summary: Six new students are transferred to Amy's school. Amy falls in love with one of the mysterious boys. Strange things seems to happen throughout the school. Slaughter, bloody corpses found near. Are the boys the link to all what is happening? Or is it the dark legend? Thirst of blood spreads...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A cobalt hedgehog with jade eyes was waiting outside of a school for his friends to come out. His little blonde fox brother was with him wearing a downcast look. He knew what his brother was thinking.

"Little bro, get over it. She wasn't the right one…none of ours was," the cobalt hedgehog said.

"I know…" the young fox replied.

A red echidna, an ebony and red hedgehog, a silvery hedgehog, and green hedgehog appeared in front of the two brothers.

"Ready guys?" the cobalt hedgehog asked.

"Yeah," the ebony hedgehog replied, the others nodded.

"It's not safe for us anymore here…We have to leave this place for good and never come back…The person who turned us into this is here somewhere ready…" the cobalt hedgehog said.

"Alright, but why do we have to leave the girls behind…I thought they were…" the red echidna hesitated.

"We all did and the person who made us to this has manipulated them bad," the cobalt hedgehog clenched his fists. "We will fight that person for this but not now, we are too weak…We already lost our girls…We have to go in hiding."

"Where?" the green hedgehog asked.

"I dunno but somewhere far away and for a long time," the cobalt hedgehog replied.

"We might as well get going before anyone sees us," the ebony hedgehog said already walking away.

"He's right let's go," the cobalt hedgehog walked behind the ebony hedgehog and the other three teens followed the two hedgehogs. They had no idea where they are heading but they knew it had to be far from where they came from and try not to hurt anyone along the way as they did before. Far from a distance a cloaked figure watched the five teen boys and preteen boy walk off beyond the city's borderline. The cloaked figure chuckled, "Those boys aren't escaping easily and they will suffer everywhere they'll go."

**In another city…and…years later…**

A pink hedgehogette with emerald green eyes was going to bed; she was at private boarding school that her parents sent her to with her cousins. She shared room with a pink cat with sapphire eyes, Lily. But Lily wasn't in the room; she was out with her boyfriend. The hedgehogette sighed and rested down in her bed and fell to a deep slumber.

_The pink hedgehogette found herself walking down the school hall and it appeared to be foggy everywhere. She called out for her cousins and friends but got no respond. It was so quiet. As she walked through the foggy hall she saw something moved in the fog. She ran towards it and saw a dark hooded figure with red glowing eyes. She stopped dead on her tracks for the figure had seen her and was reaching towards her. She screamed and ran; the figure was just getting close to her till there was a dead end. The figure was about to grab her and was chuckling forebodingly when she screamed up to her lungs and waited for it to get her…_

The pink hedgehogette woke up sweating and panting. It was just a nightmare not real. She sighed and got up shakily. She went to get a glass of water and drank it slowly. It felt so real though. She hoped she never got another dream like that again.

* * *

**Read this before? Seen it published by another author? No worries there, my friends. I am th****e rightful owner with a new PN and account. Don't believe me? Check out my old account. **** Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Co. Sega does. I only own the OCs that I used in this FF.**

**Normal PoV**

A pink hedgehogette with emerald eyes walked inside the principal's office where she saw her friend a raven haired light blue hedgehogette, Star, sitting on a chair in a corner and the headmaster was talking to six boys who looked new from school. She sat next to Star and waited for the headmaster.

"Amy, you know what Dr. Robotnik wants? Are we in trouble?" Star asked the pink hedgehogette.

"I don't know and I doubt we are in trouble, Star," Amy chuckled.

"We better not because I didn't do anything," Star whispered.

"Ah, Miss Rose and Miss Star, I would like to introduce you to our new students," the round headmaster said to the hedgehogettes. "These four hedgehogs are Scourge, Shadow, Silver, and Sonic. The echidna is Knuckles and the fox is Tails."

"Hi," Amy smiled at the new students.

"Hey," Star nodded. "So, Dr. R why did you call us? Just so you can make us all buds or some sort of stuff?"

Amy held back her laugh.

"No Miss Star. Not to be chums or any sort, just to tour them around school. I trust you girls will give them a more hospitable feeling to our school," Dr. Robotnik replied.

"Oh cool, so that means we get to skip our classes," Star grinned.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Booyah!" Star high fived Amy.

"Ok then now that settled, I'll tell which of the new students you take to tour around," he said. "Miss Rose you'll tour Sonic, Tails, and Silver. Miss Star you'll tour Shadow, Scourge, and Knuckles."

"Ok, Dr. Robotnik," Amy nodded.

"Sí, señor," Star mocked salute.

"Star, don't go to any mischief while touring or you'll be sent back to classes or four weeks of detention," Dr. Robotnik warned. "Goes to you, Miss Rose, but mostly you troublemaker."

"Moi a troublemaker?" Star did her innocent face and walked out the door. "You can count on me Dr. R!"

The green hedgehog smirked and followed Star out with the ebony and red hedgehog and red echidna following.

"Ok…so I'll get going with the tour…" Amy smiled and led the other three guys to the opposite direction where Star went. Amy walked towards where the library was she made sure the others weren't trailing behind. The cobalt hedgehog who was Sonic was right behind while the blonde fox and silvery hedgehog lagged behind.

"Hey so your name is Rose?" Sonic asked.

"Part of my name, I'm Amy Rose," Amy smiled.

"Cool, it's a pretty name," he grinned.

"Thanks," Amy said shyly. She noticed they were at the library's doorway. "Guys, this is the library of the school. Want to go in?"

"Oh a library!" the blonde fox exclaimed his cerulean eyes gleamed.

"Yeah," Amy opened the door and was welcomed warmly by the librarian, a blonde and brown rabbit, Ms. Vanilla.

"Hello, Amy!" Ms. Vanilla grinned and hugged Amy.

"Hi, Ms. Vanilla," Amy hugged her back. "Do you mind if I show these new students around in here?"

"Not all Amy," Ms. Vanilla smiled.

"Guys, this is Ms. Vanilla the librarian," Amy introduced her.

"Hello," Tails smiled.

"Hey, Ms. Vanilla," Sonic grinned.

"Hi, neat library," Silver said.

"Hello, you are all welcome here always," Ms. Vanilla replied her chocolate eyes warm.

"Thanks," Sonic said.

"Oh cool," Tails was looking at some sort of thick book.

"We can stay here for awhile if you want to read that, Tails," Amy said.

"We can?" he asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded and plopped herself on a red beanbag and grabbing a magazine that was on the rack next to her.

Sonic plopped himself on the beanbag next to her while Silver wandered off deeper in the aisles for a book. Amy looked up from her magazine and saw Sonic had his head behind his arms with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but notice that he was hot. His arms were decorated with strange black markings and they were strong looking. Amy saw that Sonic had opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, but it was too late to turn away. Amy blushed and looked back her magazine trying to hide her face.

"Why are you hiding your pretty face?" Sonic chuckled pulling the magazine away. He knew she was checking him out and was embarrassed of it.

Amy's face was bright red and looked at Sonic shyly. "I-I think we should move on with the tour." Amy got up from the beanbag and went to call Tails and Silver it was time to move on. Sonic just grinned and shook his head with amusement. That chick is really cute especially when she is smiling.

**With Star**

Star led Shadow, Scourge, and Knuckles to the gym. She headed to the workout part of the huge gym. She spotted a green crocodile none other than Coach Vector. There were some guys working out and he was watching them do it properly.

"Yo, Coach!" Star yelled.

Coach Vector turned and saw Star. "Well, if it isn't our All Super Star," Coach Vector chuckled walking up to her and the guys.

"Yep, the one and only," Star grinned. "I brought some newbies to introduce to you, Coach."

"Oh I see, I'm Coach Vector," he shook hands with Shadow, Scourge, and Knuckles with a firm grip.

"Hey," Scourge nodded.

"Uh, hi," Knuckles said.

Shadow just nodded.

"So, Coach before I give the guys a full tour around the gym…did I make it to the basketball team?" Star asked.

"Uh…" Coach Vector scratched behind his head.

"Uh, what?" Star was getting nervous about the answer.

"You did but then I noticed you were signed up for cheerleading, so you are in the cheering squad," Coach Vector smiled nervously.

"What the hell! I didn't sign up for bloody cheering!" Star shouted. "I hate cheerleading! You know that, Coach!"

"I know, Star. But your name was on it," Coach Vector said sympathetically. "Anyways, the basketball team has mainly boys on the team. You are better off cheering…"

"Yeah, right and having to wear a short skirt jumping crazy with pompoms having the guys check me out while doing so. Very better off," Star huffed. "Who signed me up in that anyways...?"

"Star, I'm sorry, I'm sure whoever did…did it with good intention," Vector replied.

"Hey it's Star!" yelled a black hegdebat who glomped Star.

"Hi Cyrus," Star smiled.

"Heard you got cheering," Cyrus smirked placing his arm around Star. "Gonna go cheer with those pompoms making you look cute." He teased.

"You signed me up?" Star growled.

"No way. I never mess with you, babe. Psht I don't want my ass beaten up," Cyrus replied.

"Then how you know?" Star snarled pulling away from him.

"Uh, lemme see it's on the bulletin board and your bro told me he saw your name on the list," Cyrus said.

"Star, relax," Coach Vector ordered. "I know who signed you up."

"Who and why didn't you stop them?" Star said.

"Rouge and because she's the captain of cheerleaders and wanted you and Amy on the team," Vector shrugged.

"Oh man," Star sighed. "I'm stuck with cheering…can my year get any worse?"

"Cheer up, Star. You are still our All Super Star here at the gym," Vector smiled.

"Totally, she is our Super Star and now she's gonna be our Cheerin' Star," Cyrus chuckled.

"Thanks, so do I get the uniform?" Star smiled weakly.

"Yes you do," a white bat said appearing in the workout room.

"Rouge, you know I hate cheering why you sign me up?" Star exclaimed seeing her.

"Girl, I told you I was signing you up whether you like it or not. Plus, you'll look great cheering than sweating and shooting hoops," Rouge smirked handing Star the uniform, which was a mini black and red skirt and red tank top with black bold words that said _Vamps_ and the back had black wings imprinted.

"Let's see take that as a compliment or insult…" Star said taking the uniform.

"Compliment, girl. Now go change into them, you have to get used to wearing them for now on," Rouge chuckled.

"What- gr never mind! I'll be back in a flash!" Star snarled and twirled away to the girl lockers.

"So, you guys are the new students?" Rouge said looking at Shadow, Knuckles, and Scourge.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied.

"Well, welcome to our school. You obviously heard my name mentioned. I'm Rouge and captain of the cheerleaders," Rouge smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rouge," Knuckled grinned.

Before anyone can say anything else, Star came towards them wearing the uniform. Star had hands on the mini skirt trying to lower it but couldn't.

"Rouge, this is too small!" Star complained.

"No it's not, it's perfect. Twirl around," Rouge smirked.

"Are you-never mind no point of arguing with you," Star sighed. "Making me look stupid." Star twirled in front Rouge, Coach Vector, and the guys.

"Yep, you look totally hot," Rouge winked.

"Uh," Coach Vector coughed. "You look great All Star. Now excuse me I have to continue with the students."

"Star, you do look hotter than ever in that…maybe you should start wearing clothes like that more often," Cyrus smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Star blushed.

"Star, it's true, I bet this guy here thinks that too," Rouge smirked gesturing at Shadow.

"Uh…well she does look cute," Shadow grinned.

"Ah, well thanks, I guess…" Star said.

"See, Star, now I better get going, don't forget to go the tryouts later with Amy," Rouge smirked and walked out.

"Oh, how can I forget," Star muttered.

"Wish you luck with the tryouts, Star," Cyrus smiled and hugged her. "See ya at lunch!"

"Sure, sure," Star hugged him back and turned back to Knuckles, Shadow, and Scourge. "Ok, now back to biz. I'll show you guys the lockers and all the rest of the stuff here."

"Cyrus is your bf?" Shadow asked.

"No, he's just a friend of my bro and mine," Star chuckled. "He'll never be my bf."

"Hate him?" Shadow smirked.

"Nah, just not I don't know. I like him only as a best friend or brother," Star grinned.

"Oh," Shadow nodded.

"So, you open then," Scourge smirked appearing next Star's side.

"Um, I guess," Star shrugged.

"Cool," Scourge grinned snaked his arm around her waist. Shadow glared at Scourge who ignored him.

Ah shit, she should have said yes…


	3. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov**

Amy was sitting on the sofa and Star laid on the floor, both of them reading. They weren't alone in the dormitory, Lily and Rouge were inside as well.

"Are you two ever stopping to read?" Rouge sighed bored already

"Huh?" Amy looked up.

"Ok, I got your attention," Rouge grinned.

"Not mine," Star said still reading.

"Star please put the book down," Lily said.

"Ok," Star pouted. "Was in the best part."

"Doesn't matter. It ain't going nowhere," Rouge replied. "Now, you two do know the Halloween dance is coming up?"

"Of course, how can we when that's all people talk about especially since those new guys came to school," Star rolled her eyes.

"Those guys are hot," Rouge said. "Anyways, want to go shopping now for our costumes?"

"Yeah!" Amy and Lily shouted.

"…sure…" Star sighed.

"Ok, I'll just need to call Cream and Blaze," Rouge smirked and texted the other two girls.

"So, Skater asked you to the dance?" Amy asked Lily.

"Yep," Lily nodded.

"Ok, time to go girls," Rouge grabbed her purse.

They exited their dormitory and headed outside of the hallway. They saw a peachy and brunette rabbit and a lavender cat waving at them.

"Hi!" Cream smiled sweetly.

"Ready to go?" Blaze said.

"Yeah," Rouge replied.

They all walked towards the exit of the school when they heard a shout behind them.

"Amy! Hold up!" Sonic yelled running towards Amy and stopped quickly in front of her.

"Hi, Sonic. Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you'll go to the dance with me."

Amy smiled, she didn't think he would ask her. He and his friends were always hanging with other girls. "Uh, sure."

"Cool, I'll see you there," Sonic winked and gave her kiss on the cheek and ran off disappearing in sight. Amy blushed touching her cheek.

"Wow, Amy got asked out by one of the hot new guys!" Cream squealed happily for her pink hedgehogette friend.

"Of course she did. She's pretty damn hot," Rouge smirked.

"Aye, she is," Star nodded, her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Oh stop it guys," Amy giggled. "Let's go shop now."

**With Sonic**

"You asked her out to the dance?" Tails exclaimed after Sonic told him what he did. They were both in their room.

"Yeah, there's a problem with that?" Sonic said laying down on his bed.

"No…but you do have to be careful. Remember?" Tails warned and worked on his airplane model.

"I know…" he sighed and got up. He left the room and bumped into Shadow. "Oh sorry, Shadow."

"It's alright," Shadow grunted.

"Yo," Scourge grinned as he saw Sonic and Shadow enter the common room of the dormitory. The common room is also known as a living room. "Any of you asked any chick to the dance?"

"Yea…" Sonic nodded.

"No," Shadow growled.

"Who are you planning to ask?" Sonic asked to both of them.

"The girl, Star, who gave us the tour when we first came to this school. She is really cute," Scourge smirked.

"Unless, I ask her before you, faker," Shadow crossed his arms.

"Wow, you two actually are aiming for the same chick," Sonic chuckled. "You mean the girl who Amy hangs out with the most?"

"Yeah, that one," Scourge nodded. "And Shadow, that chick is gonna be mine."

"Yeah right," Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic face palmed and Knuckles entered the room. "Hey Knuckles who you going to ask out to the dance?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge, the bat girl," Knuckles said. "You asked someone already? Or no?"

"Yes I did. I asked Amy," Sonic replied.

"Hm, so Tails got himself a date and Silver?" Shadow smirked.

"I'm going to ask Blaze," Silver said coming out of nowhere.

"Cool. I bet Tails will ask that innocent looking rabbit, Cream," Knuckles chuckled.

"If we are going…we need costumes," Scourge said.

"Aren't we scary enough if we go in vampire mode?" Silver asked.

"We can't risk going like that…we have to dress as something else," Sonic shook his head.

**Back at school…few days later…**

Star hurried from her room she shared with Rouge dressed in her cheerleading outfit and tying her hair with a black and red ribbon. Today was practice…of course she and Amy made it to the tryouts and passed. Rouge would be very pissed at her if she came late. She was playing a video game and lost track of time. She was already ten minutes late and barely leaving the dormitory! She ran through the hallways leaving the dorms building to the courtyard. Star slowed down her pace as she made it closer to the gym. As she walked close to the gym's entrance she heard two voices. She saw Shadow and Scourge their fists up at each other.

"Hey, you two no fighting or detention!" Star did her best to mock Dr. Robotnik's voice.

Shadow and Scourge turned around startled dropping their fists and saw Star with her arms crossed holding her red and black pompoms smirking. "You guys totally fell for it."

Scourge grinned coolly, "Nice mimicry of Dr. Robotnik."

"Yeah. Star, aren't you late for your cheer practice?" Shadow asked. His eyes gazed at her body, the cheer outfit showed her curves off and her legs but quickly averted to look to her face.

Star nodded. "Yep, I lost track of time. Was doing some other things, like playing video games, which I rather do than come here for practice. So why were you two fighting? I thought you guys were like _amigos_ or something."

"Uh, we just don't get along much really," Shadow said casting a glare at Scourge.

"Totally, this guy is always in my way," Scourge growled.

"Oh…well…like you two to your little tiff while I go inside to do some cheer practice…yay me…" Star muttered the last words.

"Hold on babe," Scourge said grabbing her arm as she walked inside the gym.

"What?" Star said. "I got practice and I don't want Rouge on top of me later…well she is going to anyway…"

Shadow glowered at Scourge who gave him a defiant stare back.

Star slowly pulled her arm from Scourge's grip and slowly backed away to the gym. Looks like whatever he was going to tell her, had to wait. For some reason Shadow didn't look please of what Scourge was going to tell her.

As she made it to the practice, she heard Rouge's voice yell at her. "Star! You're late!"

Some of the cheer girls sniggered but Lily, Blaze, Amy, and Cream looked sympathetically at Star.

"Sorry Rouge but I was caught up with something…yeah," Star said.

"Hmph, ok. Why don't you show me if you practiced your splits as I told you and those flips," Rouge replied.

"Ok, don't get all batty with me," Star growled. Star positioned herself on the soft mat. She jumped high and flipped in the air doing a high double somersault. As she was close to the ground she did a quick short flip and did her split. Star extended her arms waving her pompoms excitedly as she can muster since she wasn't thrilled of all the cheering.

Rouge smirked. "I knew you'll do great."

Star got up swiftly and huffed. This was going to be a long practice. Rouge isn't the coach for cheering but sometimes the coach let's her take over with practice which could only mean disaster for Star.

**After cheer practice…**

Amy, Star, Lily, Blaze, Cream and Rouge walked out of the gym and headed to dorm building.

"So, Star, you've been asked to the dance?" Rouge asked.

"No," Star said coolly. She hoped Rouge didn't get any ideas of finding a way for her to be asked because she didn't care.

"You will soon," Lily smiled.

"I think the dark hedgehog, Shadow is going to ask you," Blaze chuckled.

"Why you say that?" Star asked.

"That's obvious why," Amy rolled her eyes at Star. "If you haven't noticed that guy is always watching you."

"I seen the green one, Scourge, also looking at her," Lily pointed out.

"Great, got two guys watching me. Just make my life peachier," Star replied sarcastically.

Rouge smirked. "And it's about to get even more _peachier _for you_._ I think I see Shadow coming here so bye-bye. C'mon girls, let's go and watch in a safe distance."

Star huffed, Amy glanced back at her with a smile and her emerald eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hey Star," Shadow nodded.

"Hi, how you like school?" Star said. Surely her friends were wrong, this guy wasn't going to ask her out which was fine to her.

Shadow shrugged. "It's good."

"Good." Star toyed around with the pompoms.

"…Want to go to the dance with me?" Shadow asked.

Star dropped her pompoms startled and quickly grabbed them back up. "…Ok."

"Great," Shadow grinned. He almost thought she was going to say no…and looks like he beat Scourge after all.

"Get good scary costume ok? Many have failed to scare me," Star smirked.

Shadow smirked. "I'll try. Later, Star." He kissed her lips gently and walked away. Star flushed watching him leave. Star shook her head and went to the dormitory finding the girls giggling.

"We saw everything," Rouge smiled.

"Great, now why don't you keep it to yourselves," Star said. "It'll be really nice for you to do."

"Ok," Amy shrugged. "So, tomorrow is Halloween the big day. We should go rest."

The girls nodded in agreement and went to their rooms. Blaze and Cream left to go to their dormitory as Amy and Lily headed to their room and Rouge and Star to theirs.

Amy curled up in bed and Lily laid down her bed after they both washed their teeth and changed out of their cheer outfit.

"Night, Rose," Lily yawned, her sapphire eyes looked sleepy.

"Good night, Lily," Amy smiled.

Amy couldn't sleep after an hour passed. She turned around to see if Lily fell asleep and saw she was. Amy couldn't fall asleep fast ever since that nightmare she had few weeks ago. She covered herself with the white sheets of her bed, sometimes she heard footsteps outside their door…or maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. And right now she heard footsteps outside. She shivered hoping it's her imagination.

Star jumped on her bed once she and Rouge got ready for sleep.

Rouge threw her pillow. "Stop throwing yourself on the bed! It's too much racket!"

"Ah, quit whining!" Star rolled her eyes and grabbed for her DSI.

"It's time for bed, missy. Not playing video games," Rouge flying above Star scowling.

"What are you my mother? Leave me in peace and go sleep," Star retorted.

"No, but you need your rest," Rouge crossed her arms.

"…Fine…" Star muttered. "Good night, _mom._" Star placed her DSI on her night table as Rouge watched her do so. Star stuck her tongue out at Rouge and laid down on her bed covering herself with the bed sheets.

Rouge chuckled and turned off the lights and laid on her bed. "'D Night, _mija._"

Star flashed back of how Shadow kissed her and left. She flushed remembering, why is she feeling like this? She didn't have this kind of feeling to a guy before even if he gave a kiss to her and asked her out. She also remembered Shadow's arms had red markings on it like Sonic's arms have…well all of the new guys had strange markings on their arms…why did they? Star sighed and decided to sleep.

**Outside of the school…**

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Scourge slinked out of their dormitory and saw Knuckles and Silver waiting for them already.

"Ready guys?" Sonic asked.

They nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

They all slinked out of the dormitory building and headed out of the school grounds walking into the forest that was behind the school.

Shadow was stuck with Scourge in the forest, they had all separated in pairs. Sonic went with Knuckles and Silver with Tails. Shadow sniffed the air smelled a deer, he saw it and it was twitching its ears. It must sense his presence but not yet sure if he was there or not…must've woken up. He silently crept up to it licking his lips. He lost sign of Scourge before he caught the smell of the deer, _good riddance_, he thought. The deer and him a snap in front of them, the deer panicked but Shadow was ready for it. He launched on top of the deer's back like a wolf would do to kill it. He opened his mouth and pierced his fangs on its neck. He pinned the deer down even though it struggled, he finally managed to knock it out. He drank the scarlet rich fluid that oozed out of its neck wound he did.

Shadow continued on drinking till the deer was empty out of blood. He got up and licked his bloody lips. He was still hungry, he sniffed out a rabbit. He followed the trail leading him to a guy sitting on top of a rundown truck, who was hearing loud rock music from his IPod. Shadow smirked and silently went up to the unsuspecting teen rabbit.

"Should have not run away from home and listen to your folks, little cat," Scourge chuckled after he bit the boy's neck and from the shriek the kit gave.

The boy was pale looking at him with his amber eyes terrify.

"It won't take long, promise," Scourge started greedily drinking from the boy ignoring the struggles since he was much stronger than the young kit.

Shadow sniffed, alert. He turned away from his victim when he saw Scourge ready to suck the blood out of the young kit. He ran quickly towards Scourge and the kit. He threw Scourge off the kit.

"What the fuck are you thinking! We do not prey on the young!"

The kit's eyes widen, looking up at his defender. He quickly scrambled up and hid behind a tree.

"..." Scourge hung his head shamelessly. "...I forgot...the thirst gets to me.."

Shadow grunted. "Well, learn how to control it. How about we hunt together..." He hated the fact he just said that. The green hedgehog really disgusted him.

"Alright..." Scourge wasn't happy about it either. "But what about the kid?"

"...Not our responsibility." Shadow mentally slapped himself. He was close to doing the same as Scourge. Damn the thirst was hard to control. He wondered how the others were doing. Did they remember the promise they all made?

Sonic stalked a tawny fox, the man was trying to run away. Sonic chuckled darkly, he was letting the man run for now thinking he can escape. It was like a cat playing with mouse before eating it. The man was close to reaching to a bridge that leads back to his cabin but Sonic swiftly went in front of him. The cat and mouse game was over.

Sonic grinned, "Night nighty, fox."

In a second, Sonic was devouring the blood. He looked up and his fangs glistened from the moonlight with blood all over his muzzle. The man was lifeless, his eyes glazed in terror looking up at the sky. For some reason, Sonic thought the fox's eyes changed to bright green…like Amy's eyes… He shook his head and went off to find another victim…he must be seeing things.

Knuckles left Sonic after he caught the scent of his victim. It was a bear twice his size but he can easily take it down. Knuckles knew them bears were slow so he didn't sneak on it but run to it launching himself on it. He quickly sent his fist on its spine and it snapped. The bear didn't even get the chance to realize what landed on top of it. Knuckles bit on its furry neck and sank his fangs to the fluid.

Silver and Tails were hunting as a team tracking a pair of teen hedgehogs who must have run off from home. They knew many teens run away and head to the forest. They teased the teens by mocking a howl from a wolf they heard from their earlier hunts. The hedgehogette stopped and the guy looked around frightened. They learned from Sonic the cat and mouse game and enjoyed playing with their food. Tails howled after Silver did his howl again. They made it sound like a pack of wolves had already surrounded the teens. They huddled in the middle of the clearing an easy target for both, Silver and Tails.

"...Silver, wait."

"What is it, Tails?"

"We can't prey on them.." Tails said, his eyes looked at the teen couple.

"Oh...right...Shit..." Silver sheepishly looked around. "Now what? We have them scared."

"Pretend it was a prank."

"Brilliant, Tails." Silver grinned.

"Thanks." Tails chuckled softly. "now let's scare them!"

They both jumped in front of the couple, baring their fangs.

"Boo!" Tails and Silver shouted.

"Holy f-"

The couple fell backward, pale from fright.

"Don't eat us!" the boy pleaded.

The girl started crying, afraid.

Tails chuckled. "We are not..."

"Just get out of our turf and is all good." Silver smirked.

"O-ok," the guy grabbed his girl and nodded. "We will."

They both took off running, not looking back. Silver and Tails glanced at each other and laughed.

"Their expressions were priceless! This way better than eating the mortals!" Silver wiped a tear.

"No kidding!" Tails grinned. "Advantage to being a monster."


	4. Chapter 3

**Normal Pov**

_Amy found herself in the forest that was behind the school grounds running. She didn't know why she was running…this wasn't her body at all. She realized she was in fox's body but she was feeling his fright of something. She did every move he did since she was kind of stuck in him. She felt the fox relieved when he saw bridge just ahead of him. It would take him back home where it was safe. Frosty puffs of air came out of the fox's mouth as he ran and breathing hard. He was about to make it till a blue hedgehog blocked his path. Amy felt a chill go down her spine, there was Sonic grinning darkly showing white gleaming fangs at him. "Nighty, night, fox."_

_Sonic bit the man on his neck, Amy felt the pain the man felt of his fangs sink to his neck. Amy screamed when the man screamed in agony._

Amy snapped up awake gasping almost screaming but quickly covering her mouth realizing it was just a another nightmare. She reached for her neck still feeling the fangs of Sonic's bore through the flesh. She shook her head, it was just a nightmare, she repeated to herself. It was too real like…she got up from her bed and glanced at Lily's bed seeing Lily who was sound asleep. If only she could as well. She checked the digital clock, it flashed 4am. She walked out of the room and headed to the common room to get a glass of water.

_Star panted as she ran, why was she running and what was she doing in the woods? Star knew one thing she wasn't in her body but in a kit's body. She sensed like the boy that danger was after him. It was like in a different person's life point since she can tell what the young kit is thinking. He was frightened and wished that he didn't run away from home for just a stupid toy his parents wouldn't buy. The night air was cold and the was already shaking enough of fright and of frostiness. Suddenly the boy almost crashed into something. Star gasped inside as the boy cowered in fear. In front of them was Shadow baring bloody fangs at them hissing angrily. Under him was deer looked already dead. The boy was tackled before he can flee again and was pushed to the dirt. Through the kit's eyes Star saw familiar cold blue eyes that looked hungry, Scourge. He sank his fangs on the boy's neck, the kit let out a shriek. Star felt his fangs as well. She screamed, this got to be a nightmare‼_

Star jumped up pushing the sheets off her. She groaned and looked at her digital clock sideways, blinking 4AM. This was the first she ever had a nightmare this realistic or actually has one that frightens her! She wiped her hand across her forehead, she was sweating. She got from her bed kicking her slippers aside walking barefooted on the wooden floor. She saw Rouge still asleep,_ good she didn't wake up with my tousling_, she thought. Star quietly exited the room walking into the common room. She felt something bump to her, she screamed but quickly covered her mouth. She had bumped into Amy who also looked terrified with her face drained pale. Amy's glass of water was on the ground spilling water to the floor.

"Oh, sorry, Amy didn't see you," Star chuckled.

"Sorry, as well…" Amy smiled weakly.

"What are you doing up?" Star asked curious.

"Had a nightmare," Amy sighed.

"Like before?" Star said she knew Amy had a nightmare recently.

"Yes, but much more…realistic…"

"Wow."

"Yeah…so why are you up?"

"Uh…I got a nightmare as well…it was way crazy…you wouldn't believe it…but I felt like I was there…"

"I believe you. I felt the same in my dream…"

Amy and Star didn't need to describe their dreams. They just knew both of their dreams were scary and realistic like. And coincidentally both of them had woken in the same time…which made things weirder.

"Kind of sounds like we are in a horror movie, eh? Star chuckled. "You know two people wake up same time with similar like dreams…and ends being real…"

"Yeah…well, we better go back to bed…tomorrow…you know…"

"Halloween…we're still going to the haunted house in the forest to party around and watch horror movies, right?"

"Of course! I'm sure our dreams were nothing. We are just acting silly cause ya know its Halloween today," Amy smiled.

"Yep, could be that," Star smirked.

Both hedgehogettes went to different rooms and went back to bed waiting for sun to come up. Since neither could fall asleep again easily.

**Hours later…**

Star was with her brother, Skater and Cyrus outside in the school ground close to the forest. The sky was blue clear of no clouds with the sun shining but still the air had a cool breeze. They were kicking around a soccer ball in the wet grass. Star kicked the ball as it came toward her, it went up high and crashed through some bushes in the forest.

"Nice one, Star," Cyrus high fived her.

"Thanks…man, I wish I were in a team of soccer or basketball other than cheer squad," Star sighed going after the ball.

Skater chuckled. "Sis, it can't be that bad."

"Not bad?" Star just echoed and shook her head. She went behind the bushes reaching for the ball when she saw blood. She followed the trail and saw a body. It was a vixen…stabbed with a dagger in the chest. She saw note attached to the dagger and pulled it out. It read: _I'm watching you…beware for the Dark Maestro is back._ It was written in red ink which Star assumed the blood of the vixen. This looked like a student from the school. Star screamed when she felt a hand go to her shoulder and punched the person behind her. She saw it was Cyrus and behind him was Skater. Cyrus's nose was bleeding.

"Aw, girl, what was that for?" Cyrus touched his nose.

"Sorry…but look," Star gestured to the corpse behind her.

"Holy…" Skater trailed off as he and Cyrus looked at the lifeless cat.

"This is…some sick joke," Cyrus replied.

"I found a note, saying something about Dark Maestro coming back…ain't that the nickname of the ol' vampire headmaster of here Emerald Shade who died years back?" Star said.

"…yeah…but I'm sure there's a very logical explanation for this," Skater looked at the body. "…I think."

"We should tell the headmaster though," Cyrus picked up the soccer ball.

"Ok, let's go," Star nodded, as they ran back inside to the building. She felt a chill go down her spine feeling like something was watching them from the forest.

After Star, Skater, and Cyrus told Dr. Robotnik of the corpse, they were in the dormitory building with Amy, Lily, and Rouge.

"So, you guys are saying one of the students here was killed and left with note attached 'em?" Amy gasped after they told Lily, Rouge, and her of the dead body.

"Yep," Cyrus nodded.

"Are we going to cancel the trip to the mansion in the forest then?" Rouge asked.

"Nope, we are still going," Skater shook his head. "Dr. Robotnik also said that the dance won't be cancelled either…and we have to be extra careful tonight…not only of Dr. Robotnik's rules…but for whatever danger lurks in the forest while going there."

**Halloween Night has come…finally…**

Amy changed to her not scary witch costume, Lily had helped her with makeup and all. She glanced at the mirror with Lily clapping her hands excitedly.

"You look great, Amy!" Lily smiled.

"Thanks, Lily," Amy blushed and they headed out of their room. She saw Star and Rouge in their costumes already. They all headed out of the dormitory and in the hallway were crowded with other students in their costumes with friends, siblings, or dates.

A black cat and a rabbit angel headed towards Amy and her friends.

"Hey, its catgirl and an angel!" Star grinned.

"No it's me Cream and that's Blaze!" the rabbit angel giggled.

"Of course, how silly of me," Star chuckled.

"I wonder where's our dates…unless they are right next us in their costumes," Rouge smirked.

"Hah, imagine that," Lily chuckled but stopped as Scream wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, my God! Get away, creep!" Lily shrieked ducking behind Amy.

Scream removed his face, revealing a red hedgehog with hazel eyes chuckling, none other than Skater. "Hey babe. It was me."

Lily whacked him with her Tinker Bell wand. "Don't ever do that, hedgehog!" Amy and the girls laughed.

Skater yelped. "Sorry! I was just playing, girl!"

"I forgive you," Lily smiled taking his hand.

Star looked at the ninja guy behind Skater. "Ah, lemme guess ninja dude is Cyrus."

"The one and only," the ninja said. "And that is _Ninja-Vampire_ to you, _Lil' Red Riding Doom_."

Star chuckled. "Sorry, _ninja vamp_. By the way, it is _hood_ not _doom_. But I daresay that's a better name than lil' red riding hood."

Cyrus rolled his eyes at Star and smirked. "So, where's your date? Got frighten away I suppose?"

Star shrugged. "Who knows?"

Amy saw a blue demon staring at her intensely which made her face flame up. The demon walked up to her, familiar jade eyes locked to her emerald eyes.

"Sup, Amy," the demon grinned.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed not sure if it was him.

"Yeah, me Sonic. Heh, thought I'll dress as a demon," Sonic smirked. "You look great in that angel costume!" She didn't just look great but sizzling hot! The dress showed off her slender legs, her back…and not to be a perv…can't be helped because of male hormones…she showed some cleavage and good-sized bust.

Amy blushed. "Thanks, you look great too."

"Heh, thanks. Now let's go to the dance already," Sonic offered his arm.

Amy was surprised, she didn't expect him to be old-fashioned type though she didn't mind at all if he was. She gladly took it and walked to the dance.

Star decided to walk to the dance place with Cyrus_. How the hell was she to find where Shadow was? Psht, that'll take the whole night._ Star felt an arm wrap around her waist, she yelped using the picnic basket. She saw it was Shadow.

"Whoa, it's me," Shadow backed a little.

"This is the second time today Star tries to kill someone," Cyrus smirked remembering that afternoon she socked him hard in the nose.

Star huffed. "Lucky I didn't hit anywhere else because you wouldn't be able to have babies with some chick in the future or now."

"Yes, thank the Lord you didn't do that! Shadow, I wish you luck with this girl if I can even call her that," Cyrus chuckled. "She's a little demon."

Shadow chuckled. "I'm sure I can handle her."

"I take it as flattery, vamp boy, now git! Before I call the big bad wolf to haul you to Satan," Star grinned devilishly.

"Of course you do, Super Star," Cyrus chuckled and walked to the crowded dance. "Well, I'll leave you two alone and I for sure don't want a visit to Satan."

Star smirked and turned to Shadow who was wearing a black cloak covering everything of his body except you can see his face since the hood was down.

"Shadow, are you supposed to be a Dementor ya know those freakin' monsters from Harry Potter?" Star asked cocking her head puzzled.

Shadow shrugged and grinned. "Take it whatever you like. I'm not much of a fan of Halloween so I just grabbed whatever from my closet." Shadow liked the way she cocked her head made her look cute and innocent.

"Hm, well, then I'm sadly to tell you that your costume, hedgehog, doesn't fright me a bit," Star smirked raising her chin defiantly.

"Oh well it should," Shadow chuckled as they entered inside the building where the dance was held. He placed up his hood once they entered the building which was decorated with orange and black balloons, black streamers along the walls, fake skeletons hung from the ceiling with some cut outs of bats, and some big hairy fake spiders on fake cobwebs to the corners.

Shadow led Star right away to the dance floor.

"Better not step on my feet," Star teased.

Shadow chuckled. "I'll try not to, Star."

**With Amy and Sonic**

Amy spotted Star with a black cloaked guy, which she assumed it was Shadow. How coincidence they wore similar things in a way well the cloak mostly.

"Hey, you want to dance or just sit the whole night away?" Sonic chuckled standing in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Amy flushed getting up from her seat.

Sonic took her hand leading her to the crowd of students dancing. The song playing was_ I wanna Go _by Brittany Spears . Sonic danced with the rhythm of the music, good thing him and his friends have caught up with latest dancing and stuff. How the music and dancing changed through the years. He watched Amy closely how she danced, she looked amazing. She noticed him watching and blushed still dancing. He pressed his body closer to her and looked deep to her eyes. Sonic forced himself to ignore her scent, it smelled so good. Amy almost stopped breathing as Sonic's emerald eyes looked burned through hers. He leaned his head down towards her face and kissed her lips gently. He deepened the kiss but quickly pulled back when his fangs reached to touch her.

He scolded himself silently. _Control yourself, Sonic! You have the prettiest girl in the world right now and you don't want to screw up her life! I'm not going to make the same mistake! _He was so close to biting her. He hoped the others aren't having as a hard time as he is.


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

"What was that for?" Amy blushed after Sonic kissed her.

"A little compliment that you're cute and dance very nice," Sonic grinned.

"Thanks," Amy smiled shyly.

Sonic took Amy's hand. "Wanna walk around outside?"

"Uh, sure," Amy replied.

Sonic nodded and led her outside. Sonic had to get out not only was Amy's overpowering but with all the other mortals he couldn't stand it! He had to get fresh air but Amy was still with him.

He can handle her scent.

Maybe.

Amy looked at Sonic when he looked somewhere beyond in thought. She glanced down at his arm. Those markings were beautiful they didn't look like they came from any tattoo shop. It looked supernatural. They wove around his arm like a serpent all the way up to his shoulder to his gloved hand. For a second she thought she saw the markings glowed. She shook her head softly and sighed. She must be seeing things from the lack of sleep.

"Where did you get this done?" Amy asked to Sonic breaking his trance.

"Huh?" Sonic shook his head.

"This. Where did you get it?" Amy said again trailing her hand softly on his arm following the markings.

"Oh, those…some guy I met long time ago with my friends gave us these…it's not much really," Sonic replied.

"But I never have seen tattoos like this. It's...stunning."

"Yeah…" he chuckled and didn't say anything as they continued walking. Amy looked up to the sky was getting filled with clouds covering some of the moon and stars. A cool breeze was going through but for some reason Amy didn't feel this cool breeze normal…had this ill-omened feeling to it. She shivered involuntarily and felt all of sudden a cold hand wrap around her other hand. She quickly looked to her other side but didn't see anyone but leaves twirling. The cold hand feeling left and she let go of her breath. Amy didn't even realize that she had held her breath.

"Are you ok? Look pale," Sonic turned to her his emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think it's just chilly out here," Amy hugged herself and quickly glanced around.

"Oh, we can go inside if you want," he offered.

"No, it's alright," she shook her head and smiled. "It's just me actin' weird because it's Halloween."

"It's normal not weird like you said it's Halloween," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around Amy.

Amy blushed lightly and leaned against his chest trying to ignore feeling of invisible eyes watching her and Sonic.

**With Star**

"Hm, so wanna go bob apples or something?" Star asked after eating popcorn balls after dancing.

"Bobbing apples will ruin your make-up so how about something else? And I don't think you need make-up by the way. You're pretty without it," Shadow smiled taking her hand.

"Thank you?" Star blushed.

"No prob and it was a compliment," Shadow replied noticing a question in the end of her thanks. "Let's just go dance more."

"Ok," Star nodded.

As they headed to where all the other students were dancing with their girl or guy, he spotted Scourge glaring at him with his cold blue eyes filled with resentment. Shadow ignored him, it was not worth fighting him right now especially in front of Star.

The song was _Moves like a Jagger _by Maroon5 ft. Christina Aguilera. Shadow tried resisting her scent, he was already licking lips as he danced. Star didn't pay much attention that he was licking his lips, she was too into with dancing to notice. He kissed Star hotly to get rid of the thought from drinking from her. Star was startled but didn't stop him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her back to press her body to his. Star felt something sharp when Shadow deepened the kiss more. She had to pull back and check her lips.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked.

"Those fake fangs you got are sharp, kinda poked me," Star chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Shadow kissed her cheek glad she didn't find suspicion those "fake" fangs were actually authentic.

**With Tails and Cream**

A blonde, somewhat muscular fox wearing a ninja costume, he saw a familiar cute bunny chick. She was dressed in an angel costume and her brunette hair shimmered under the light trailing down to her shoulders. She was talking with a black feline. He smiled and walked over to the bunny.

"Hey, Cream," he gave her a hug.

"Oh hi, Tails," Cream giggled.

"Oh, I have to go look for someone. See ya two," the black feline, aka Blaze, chuckled leaving Cream and Tails.

"You look great, Cream. In that angel costume, it really shows your personality," Tails grinned but mentally kicking himself for not saying anything else much cooler.

"Oh…thanks, Tails," Cream blushed. "I like your costume…" She trailed off giggling nervously. She was checking out his chest since the black shirt was tight it showed some form of his muscle chest. She quickly looked at his face and gave him a smile.

"Well, how about we go over there?" Tails chuckled pointing to group of kids who were throwing cream lemon meringue pies at a teacher who wore a huge black trash bag to protect his clothes.

"I don't know that looks mean to do…even if the teacher volunteered to that," Cream frowned.

"Oh well ok," Tails shrugged and smiled. _Wow, this girl was way sweet…wonder how she'll react if she found out of my secret._ Tails stopped smiling, he was now scared that what if he revealed his true identity or did something to her that he will regret?

"Tails?" she took his hand looking at him with concern.

"Huh, oh yeah, so yeah you choose what you want to do tonight," Tails grinned and gave Cream a sweet kiss on her lips.

Cream blushed lightly. "Ok."

**With Blaze**

Blaze bobbed for an apple from water barrel, she bit on an apple finally but someone else had bit it too at the same time. She pulled her face from the water and saw Silver with an apple in his apple. The apple was bit on the other side. She must have bit the one Silver bit at the same time. Silver smirked and pulling the apple out of his mouth with a yank.

"Well, if it isn't Cat Woman," he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes, blushing still because of the incident. "And if isn't Prince of Darkness." She saw his costume was a dark suit and black crown placed on his head. His silvery messy quills were a bit tinted with blackness.

"Heh," Silver chuckled. "Too bad you aren't dressed as Snow White would have been ironic cuz you chose to bob apples and she's a princess, if I'm not mistaken. But you can still be my princess." He wrapped his arm around her waist moving her away from the barrel so the other students could bob apples and pressing her against his chest.

"Snow White is a princess…and does that make you my prince then," Blaze smirked.

"You tell me," Silver grinned leaning close to her face.

"Hm," Blaze pretended to think it through looking up.

Silver knowing she was messing with him, he hungrily kissed her. He placed his hands on her waist dropping the apple he had in one hand to the floor. Blaze was taken back of move but gained her senses and kissed him back. She shivered as Silver's hands delicately trailed up and down on her back. Silver pulled away when he felt her shiver. He wasn't sure if he made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Silver said.

"For what?" Blaze smiled blushing.

"For…uh I dunno," Silver smiled back.

"Well, I accept your sorry anyways. How about we dance?" Blaze said.

"Hm, sure," Silver smirked. Well, so far so good for him. He managed not biting her neck even he was thirsty.

**With Rouge**

Rouge talked with Cyrus well more like arguing with him.

"Listen, blood is good! I don't see why you don't drink it! You're a friggin' vampire bat not a fruit bat!" Cyrus said. "And I'm not a barbarian!"

"Huh! I know that but I still find it disgusting! And I didn't mean you were a barbarian! I meant that drinking blood is just disgusting and cruel thing to do!" Rouge retorted.

"For your information, it shouldn't be disgusting or cruel to you! Cuz you manage to torture Amy and Star with cheer practice, now that's cruelty! Besides it's our nature to drink it," Cyrus snapped. He pulled out a clear bottle containing red liquid that looked like Cherry Kool-Aid.

"That isn't blood is it?" Rouge scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Yep," Cyrus smirked and took a long satisfying drink from it.

"Gross, I think I might barf," Rouge covered her mouth.

Cyrus licked his red lips and gave her a smirk. "Whatever, chika. Oh yeah the Thanksgiving invite is still coming to your mail."

"Oh great…" Rouge muttered. She felt strong arms wrap around her. "Let go of me, you creep!" She kicked the guy on his weak spot.

"Ow! It's me," a red echidna said covering where she had hit him.

"Oh, sorry, Knux," Rouge giggled nervously.

"It's alright," Knuckles smirked the pain ebbed away. "So, I saw you two in a heated argument."

"Yea, your girl, here was saying that drinking blood is nasty," Cyrus said.

"It is! Ugh," Rouge replied.

"…ok," Knuckles sweat dropped. This big time news for him, the girl he totally likes now and is his date hates blood. And what is he? A fucking vampire! Won't this blow off his relationship with her more than the others.

"Well, you are no normal vampire bat…you sure you aren't a fruit bat then?" Cyrus chuckled.

"I'm 100% pure-blood vampire bat unlike some…like you who are half vampire bat and hedgehog," Rouge replied haughtily.

"Whatever, Ms. I'm so high and mighty," Cyrus rolled his eyes and turned to Knuckles. "Dude, get a good whiff at this. Does it smeelll deeeliciouusss? Or so nasty you want vomit like your girl here."

Knuckles smirked, this guy and Rouge got to be playing around. He never heard of bat species he thought they were alike. "Sure." He sniffed the bottle with the red liquid that looked just as blood. The scent got trapped in his nostrils and realized it was blood. He licked his lips hungrily.

"That smells damn right good!" Knuckles grinned.

"Really? I didn't expect you to react at all…dude, you're drooling," Cyrus looked at Knuckles inquisitively pulling back his blood bottle.

"He must be pulling your leg cuz it's Halloween. You know he's pretending to be Dracula," Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just teasing. But is that blood for reals?" Knuckles regained himself quickly wiping the drool.

"Uh, yeah, like Rouge said we're vampire bats," Cyrus shrugged and finished the last of the blood in the bottle.

Knuckles was totally controlling himself from not ripping the bottle away from Cyrus and drink it all himself. _Man, wait till the others here about this_, he thought.

**With Scourge**

Scourge had danced with some girls, flirting with them, making the night go by fast. The girls were cute but Star was the one he wanted. He waved off the last girl he planned to hang out with and headed to the drinks. He served himself fruit punch which was labeled as fresh blood. He drank it down fast and threw the cup to the trash bin which was in a far distance. The crushed cup landed neatly in the bin. He smirked and swaggered to Star, who was alone at the moment. _Perfect. _He thought.

"Hey, Star," Scourge sat next to her.

"Hi, Scourge," Star smiled shyly. "Having fun?"

"Eh, sort of but right now I am," Scourge smiled.

"Oh, why is that, Mister," Star cocked her head.

"Cuz I'm with pretty girl."

"Really? Where's the chick?"

"She's talking to me at the moment wearin' a cute, red costume."

"Oh," Star blushed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you are cute and don't roll your eyes at me, chick," Scourge grinned then his grin dropped. Shadow appeared at of nowhere right beside Star. Scourge hated Shadow for popping out nowhere with his chaos powers. Shadow glared at him and wrapped his arm possessively around Star's waist.

Star noticed a friction was going between the two guys and she wondered if she missed something. She felt Shadow tighten his arm more around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You shouldn't leave Star alone ya know," Scourge growled to Shadow. "We don't want the same thing to happen."

"Hmph, or from you," Shadow said coldly.

Scourge hissed. "What do you mean by me?"

That's when Sonic appeared with Amy. Sonic snapped at both of them. "Shadow and Scourge, stop arguing!"

Shadow and Scourge glared at each other but didn't say anything else.

"Jesus, Star, next time I'll make sure you get a more appropriate and of course hot date and make sure it ain't one of them," Sonic shook his head and shot them death glares. "We'll talk about this after."

Shadow huffed.

Scourge shrugged.

"Ok…" Star said and gave a glance at Amy as if she can tell her why the sudden friction.

Amy shrugged and smiled. "Hey, we're suppose to go over _there_ remember?"

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot!" Star grinned and pulled away from Shadow. She took Amy's hand yanking her away from Sonic. "We have to hurry before Dr. Robotnik finds out and gives us detention for life."

"I know and we have to be more cautious since that kid got killed in the woods," Amy nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Sonic asked his jade eyes looked concern. "A kid was killed from this school."

"Uh, yeah, didn't you hear it from the PA where Dr. Robotnik announced it? I found the body with Skater and Cyrus," Star replied.

"Yeah, and we are still plan to go the ol' dead headmaster's mansion! We always go there for Halloween and no murderer is scaring us!" Amy smirked.

"Or is he dead? He can be haunting there and the school grounds…looking for powerless students and suck their very souls out of their bodies," Star said in a scary voice.

"Star!" Amy laughed. "Headmaster Night is dead! It's just a legend of him coming out and sucking students' souls as morsels!"

"…" the three male hedgehogs looked startled.

"Did you say Night?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, why? Don't tell me you believe he exist too like Star!" Amy nudged Sonic.

"Heh, no…I just heard of him before…" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Well, you guys wanna come with us to the mansion?" Star asked.

"Of course," Shadow replied.

"Great! You guys better change out of your costumes…might as well wear PJs and bring a blanket or something to sleep with. We're going to sleep over there," Star grinned.

"Yeah and do you guys know where the mansion is?" Amy asked.

"Yes, we do," Sonic replied.

"Well, we go change and you guys better hurry too," Amy giggled.

Sonic, Scourge, and Shadow watched the both hedgehogettes run off to their dorm.

"…Think we should stop them?" Scourge asked.

"No, that would then lead to our secret…we'll just to be looking out over them…and controlling our hunger at the same time," Sonic said.

"Even if we risk their lives at the very same time…" Shadow inputted grimly.


	6. Chapter 5

**I decided to show the events of the mansion as flashbacks. (In **_**italic **_**the flashbacks) Hope that's alright and thanks for reviewing. :)**

**After Halloween Night**

Amy yawned and felt an arm around her.

What? Where? Who?

She forgot where she was. She looked to her right.

She saw Sonic.

She remembered now, blushing slightly.

_She was curled up with all the girls, they were all debating whether they should play spin the bottle or truth or dare. They finally voted on truth or dare game. They included the boys of course._

_It came finally to Amy's turn. She chose dare._

"_Ok, I dare you to lock yourself in that closet…with Sonic," Lily grinned. "…For five minutes."_

_Amy shrugged and smirked. "Psht, that's easy."_

"_We'll see," Rouge called out as she stepped inside the closet with Sonic behind her._

_Silver locked the closet with his telekinesis power._

_It was just her and Sonic in the dark closet. The five minutes dragged on slowly._

_She felt something touch her arm delicately._

"_Is that you, Amy?" Sonic whispered._

"_What? What is me," Amy said softly feeling whatever is touching her arm go up._

"_Touching my hand," Sonic replied._

"_No…is your hand on my shoulder?" she asked._

"…_No. Heh, must be spider," he chuckled._

"_Yeah, spiders…" Amy laughed softly._

_Then Sonic and Amy stop laughing and they both felt something touch both of their shoulders and it felt cold._

"_Sonic, please tell…that's you," Amy squeaked._

"_No," Sonic shook his head._

_They face each other in the dark and Amy hugs his waist scared. "Are the five minutes up? This is getting weird." She blushed realizing she was hugging him tightly._

_He pushed her gently away._

"_..Sorry," Amy said meekly and pounded the closet door. "Hey! Five minutes are up or what! Get us out of here‼" She was feeling edgy and the push of Sonic was quickly forgotten feeling cold hands touch her shoulders._

_Sonic must have felt it too for he started joining with her. "GET US OUTTA HERE!"_

_They both screamed feeling something crawl on their backs like centipedes, spiders, all those crawly things you can imagine._

"_AHH!"_

_The closet door was swung open and Sonic and Amy crashed out of it. Amy landed first on the floor and Sonic feel right on top of her. Sonic didn't get up keeping his head on her chest._

"_Uh, Sonic, can you get off please?" Amy blushed, feeling his weight crush her body._

_Sonic chuckled. "Oh yeah." He lifted his head and got up from her._

_He helped her up._

"_Thanks."_

_He smiled._

"_Well, Amy, was that easy?" Lily smirked._

"_Shut up," Amy blushed._

_Then after everyone got at least a turn of being dared, they all decided to go to sleep since it was 3AM already._

_Amy picked a spot by the fireplace that wasn't on, she wished it was on for it was cold in the mansion. She wished brought another thicker blanket._

_Amy sighed._

_She settled herself on as comfortable she can do on the floor and hugged her teddy bear. She was nodding off to sleep when she heard footsteps come toward and the person laid beside her._

_She thought it was Star because they usually slept together if they have sleepover. So, she reached with her to "Star" and stroked "her" quills the way their mothers used to do them to go to bed._

"_Hm, that's nice," she heard a deep voice not Star's voice at all._

_She shrieked and quickly covered her mouth. She snatched her hand away._

_Then she realized it was Sonic. "Oh, Sonic….I thought you were…Star." She chuckled nervously._

_Sonic chuckled. "Oh that explains why you stroked my quills. It feels good. Mind doing it again?"_

_Amy shoved him. "In your dreams."_

"_Aw, meanie," he whined._

"_Yes, I'm a real meanie. Now, go to sleep."_

_She shivered hugging her bear tighter._

_She heard movement where Sonic laid. She wondered if he could sleep. Then she felt an arm drape over her._

"_Cold?" she heard him whisper in her ear._

"_Mhm." Blushing lightly as he held her._

_He brought her close to his chest. "We'll keep each other warm."_

_She nodded getting sleepy. She snuggled up closer to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and felt his chest rise up and down. She realized he fell asleep for his breaths went slower. She was lulled to sleep with the rhythm of his heart._

She shook her head from the flashback from last night. She barely realized something.

No nightmares!

She giggled happily, she slept so soundly finally!

"Huh, why you laughing? Did a Jigglypuff draw on my face?" Sonic woke up reaching for his face. "Oh." He looked at Amy with an eyebrow raised.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Amy giggled still.

"It's ok. It's late anyways look," Sonic chuckled and pointed out the window.

Amy saw the sun was already up high in the sky.

"Oh no! We better hurry or Dr. Robotnik will discover we are missing!" Amy got up quickly.

She looked around to see Star, Scourge and Shadow were missing. The others were packing their things.

"Noticed, huh," Blaze chuckled.

"Of what?" Amy asked wondering if Blaze meant of Star, Scourge and Shadow.

"Shadow, Scourge, and Star," Blaze replied.

"Oh yeah," Amy chuckled.

"I wonder where those three are," Rouge grumbled. "Especially Star. She needs to help us clean up here."

"Aw, Rouge, I would never disappoint you," Star appeared behind her. "I have cleaned that mess we did in the other room. And where you set that trap for me in the attic."

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge laughed.

Star pouted crossing her arms.

"Oh my gawd, it was priceless last night!" Rouge chuckled.

"Not funny, guys," Star huffed.

"Sorry, Star," Amy giggled.

**X**

Star swung her pompoms to the floor, it has been two days since Halloween. Her friends still didn't quiet down of the events that happen. Her muzzle warmed up remembering what happen at the attic. She shook her head and plopped on her bed. Reaching for her rectangular game device, she laid back against her purple fuzzy pillow. Trying to forget what happen that night wasn't successful. It really didn't have to do with the trap in the attic even if that was embarrassing.

"_It's getting colder in here every minute," Rouge shivered._

"_Maybe a window is open," Cream replied wrapped cozily in a pink blanket besides Tails._

"_Yea, I think there might be a window open," Star remarked._

_Silver nodded. "It could be…maybe a window upstairs?"_

"_It can be so, Silver…Star why don't you check upstairs?" Rouge said._

_The light blue hedgehogette shrugged. "Alright." She got up from her midnight blue blanket and headed to the stairs._

"_You don't want a flashlight, Star?" Amy asked waving a pink flashlight._

"_Nah, I can find myself up there. Thanks anyways," She shook her head and started up the stairs. She made it to the second landing and did it feel colder than below. She scanned each room of the second landing and she was already exhausted since the place was enormous. She had one more door to check and she saw stairs._

"_So…that's where the attic stairs are, huh." She carefully climbed up, feeling it chillier than before. This is definitely where the cold was entering from. Hah, unless the whole mansion was occupied by ghosts as well as teens. She made it to the attic to see a window across the room open wide. Star felt around her area for it was pitch black, her only light source was where the window was open. A soft, silky thread covered her arms and slightly her muzzle. A spider web, which means a ugly, hairy spider can be very near! She squealed waving her arms frantically. What she hated most was being in a pitch black room with spiders! She finally managed to get herself out of the spider web and bumped right into something hard._

"_Ow, my nose. Damn spiders…" she cursed more as she rubbed her little black nose. That something she bumped into chuckled. Her neck hairs went up and she let out a scream but quickly was cut short for a hand had gone over her mouth. She panicked and bit the thing, well person's hand._

_The owner of the hand yelped and let out a stream of words in a language that Star never heard of. She figured it was curses._

_The person growled but you can hear amusement in his voice. "You are quite a biter, Star."_

_Star recognized the voice, it was Shadow! Her whole face heated up, thankfully it was too dark to tell. "Oh, sorry, Shadow. I didn't know you were in here."_

"_Ah, no problem, no harm done," he chuckled. "At least you're fast to defend yourself."_

"_Uh, thanks…hey, how did you get here without me noticing?"_

"_That's a secret," he said closely to her ear. "Now, let's go shut that window before this place gets more colder than-"_

_"A freezer! Hell, Shadow, just slam the windo shut!"_

_Shadow smirked and went to the window, shutting swiftly._

_"Now let's go downstairs."_

_Both hedgehogs headed towards the attic stairs that spiraled down to the door of the second landing. But as they got closer a bucket full of water landed above Star and the bucket stuck on her head. While Shadow was soaked as well but yelped when a huge hairy spider was right in front his nose. He realized it was fake and angrily swatted away. He was pissed for being scared for a bogus spider, he didn't see Star struggling to get the bucket off her head._

"_So, freezing cold this water!" Star crashed to everything in the attic that a mannequin landed on Shadow's back crashing him to the ground. There he noticed to see a dark figure with a strange head going towards him._

"_BLOODY HELL?" Shadow quickly jumped to his feet and jumped to the spiral stair rail. In his mind, he thought Star had already gone downstairs without him._

_Star not knowing where she was going tripped on the spiral stairs and crashed all the way to the bottom. Luckily, she didn't break her neck. She landed right on her bottom with a thud, soaking all wet and cold._

_Shadow saw that Star had red bucket on her head and soaked. That carpet was getting all wet around Star. Star had her two hands on the bucket trying to get it off._

_Shadow chuckled and headed towards Star. He went on one knee and reached for the bucket on her head. "Hold still, Star. I'll get off you."_

_He heard a growl of annoyance and as he took it out, two fiery hazel eyes caught his._

"_This was your idea of a prank for Halloween?" She yelled outraged._

"_This wasn't my doing," Shadow lifted his hands and backed away._

"_Hah, yeah right. You're going to pay!" Star ran towards him and he ran quickly away from the angered hedgehogette. He made it to the stairs that led back to the others and as he hurried down Star tackled him, which caused both of them to stumble down all the way to the others. Shadow cushioned Star from hitting the hard wooden floor. Star's face was in a pile of furriness, which was Shadow's white chest. Shadow groaned rubbing his head. They both didn't realize that they were on each other and that they had an audience._

"_Wow, it actually went better than I expected," a feminine voice teased._

_Star hinted it fast it was Rouge and looked up. All their friends were looking at them, in a corner of her eye she spotted Amy stifling her laugh. Shadow blushed red seeing their situation. Star as well blushed bright red. Star quickly got up from Shadow and mumbled an apology heading towards her laid down blanket._

_She scowled when Rouge stood before her. "That was your prank wasn't it?"_

"_Yep," Rouge smirked. "I told you, I was going to get you."_

_Star grunted and turned away. "Not talking to you."_

"_Aw, c'mon, don't act childish, Star," Rouge rolled her eyes._

_Star turned around and stuck her tongue at Rouge then turned away from her. Rouge sighed and shook her head._

"_We might as well hit the hay, folks," Star's older brother said._

"_Yep," Sonic agreed by yawning._

_They all turned out the light and settled themselves comfortably._

_She felt a warm breath over her ear. "Don't mind if I sleep beside you?"_

_She shook her head smiling slightly knowing who it was._

"_Thought so." Two arms wrapped around her keeping her warm…and safe._

_**Later…**_

_Star woke up to feel warmness of Shadow gone. The sun was already up but not nearly past the trees. She stretched her arms and got up. Everyone was sound asleep. She decided to go clean up the attic before the others woke up. She straightened everything in the attic nicely even placing the fake spider she found nicely on the window sill facing out at the woods._

_She headed downstairs and saw Scourge heading out the mansion. She quietly crept behind him trying to sneak up on him. Scourge alert to his senses, smelt Star's sweet blood. He turned around and smirked._

"_Trying to sneak up on me, eh?"_

"_Aw, how did you know?" Star pouted._

"_I have sharp hearing and I can smell you. And I must say…you smell damn nice," Scourge gave a huge grin showing sharp teeth._

_Star rolled her eyes, slightly blushing."Right. So, you're heading back to school?"_

_Scourge was caught off-guard of the question since he had sorta forgotten there was a school. "No, just wanted to get fresh-air actually." He walked up front Star now just three inches away from her. "What about you?"_

"_I just cleaned the attic." Star gestured above her. "Rouge is gonna pay after." She growled._

_Scourge chuckled. "Have any idea how to get back at her?"_

"_Oh yes…I do…" Her eyes gleamed and laughed softly._

"_You have pretty laugh." He commented_

_Is this guy always gonna say something nice to her? She blushed. His face was now just breath away from hers. He looked as if he were going to kiss her, for his lips parted and leaned forward till footsteps came from behind him. Scourge turned around angrily knowing who was behind him._

"_Scourge," Shadow narrowed his eyes and walked around him to get next to Star._

"_Why good morning back to you, Mister Grump," Scourge smirked trying to keep his cool. "Are you always in a moody way in the mornings? No wait, let me rephrase that…are you moody every single damn hour in your life?"_

_Star stifled her giggled by her back of hand, looking at Shadow curiously. She heard a growl come out from the dark hedgehog's throat._

"_Keep away, Scourge."_

"_Oh, is that a threat?"_

"_No, take it as a warning…I don't do threats…I prefer giving warning then if the message isn't clear…I do the act," Shadow smirked coldly. "Anyways, I just strolled around and happen to see…" He trailed off to see Star following curiously a squirrel. He chuckled in amusement and called to her. "Trying to steal its nuts?"_

_Scourge clucked his tongue above his mouth roof. "The squirrel would not like it if you steal its nuts."_

_Star turned around flushing and stormed up to him and Scourge. "You two are sick! Sick, I tell you!"_

_Scourge and Shadow exchanged puzzled looks and looked back at the outraged light blue hedgehogette._

"_How?" Shadow asked._

"_How? Don't play stupid!" She yelled._

_Scourge and Shadow again looked at each other understanding now, both cracked a smirk._

"_Oh, you mean that nuts…We didn't mean those nuts, Lil' girl," Scourge's eyes twinkled in amusement._

"_Oh…right you meant nuts what they eat…" she blushed as Knuckles' fur and leaned against tree a few feet away from them._

"_Now, you were saying, Shads?" Scourge raised an eyebrow._

_Star pricked her ears up but pretended to be more interested in the blue bird just in front her which was preening its feathers._

"…_I saw daemon tracks…From the Ngyx clan."_

"_A Ngyx daemon? Here?" Scourge said out loud._

"_Yes," Shadow hissed indicating to lower his voice._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I saw corpse of a unicorn filled with egg sacs…A very disturbing picture," Shadow spat on the ground._

"_This isn't good…who do you think sent it and is after whom?"_

"_I don't know…" Shadow shook his head._

_Star couldn't hear more for she ran back to the mansion. Her mind raced what the boys were talking about._

Star shook her head, shuddering of the image of a unicorn dead filled with a gooey stuff. She looked away from her flashing screen showing Yoshi kicking a soccer ball at his team player. Are those new guys insane or is what they say is true?


	7. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

The air was frosty and campus was empty only with few small chirping birds who were trying to keep warm. And Star was on the steps of the dorm building sketching on her notepad of her surroundings. So far, she sketched only part of the fountain that stood in the center of the whole school grounds and some trees. She was so focus on sketching she didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the person sit beside her.

Scourge looked down at what Star was sketching and it was very detailed. He looked up where she sketching of and back at the pad seeing they look closely alike.

"You're a good artist."

Star dropped her pencil and her notepad fell on the grass.

"What? Oh, Scourge. It's you. I didn't hear you."

She smiled and picked up quickly her notepad and pencil.

"Sorry. I like your sketch," Scourge chuckled.

"Thanks." She looked back at her pad and sketched on.

He didn't say anything and kept his eyes on her. Slowly he inched closer to her until his arm brushed against hers. He took notice she had no jacket on. "Aren't you cold?"

"N-no," Star shook her head but her skin told otherwise. He can see goose-bumps on her arms.

He chuckled. "From what I see on your arms have goose-bumps which indicates you're cold."

She stuck her tongue out. "I just forgot my jacket and my skin is just lying. Those goose-bumps can indicate something else."

"Mhm…" Scourge smirked and removed his hoodie. "Here put this on."

Star glanced at Scourge's black hoodie and took it. "Thanks, but won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I don't feel the cold. Besides I'm more worried about your health than mine, babe," He replied and placed his hands behind his head.

She was cold however she was too headstrong to say she was. "Oh ok…" Star placed the hoodie on and felt warm instantly. Taking a glance back at Scourge, she couldn't help but stared at his muscular torso that outlined his white v-neck t-shirt.

Scourge lifted her chin up so her face looked directly to his. "My face is here." He smirked.

Star flushed and pulled away her face. "I was just admiring your tattoos." Not admitting at all she was checking him out.

"Oh, these aren't tattoos," Scourge replied looking at his arms. "I even got these marking on my chest; practically my whole body is covered with them."

"Really? So…how you get 'em cool tat-I mean markings?"

Scourge didn't reply but looked straight ahead with his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Star noticed how tense he gotten and was looking around as if they were about to be ambushed. "What is it?"

"Sh." He placed his index finger on her lips to keep silence.

Star felt a cold chill run down her spine making her little hair on the neck even with the hoodie on.

"Go to your dorm." He said with a growl coming out of throat.

"B-but why?" Star stuttered and glared. _Who made him Headmaster?_

"Go now! It's safer there!" Scourge hissed and gently pushed her to go. He saw she wasn't moving. "Please." His icy blue eyes softened and somehow she started walking away towards the dorm building without a backward glance.

Star realized she was in the dorm building. How in the world did she get in there? All she did was glare at Scourge's eyes and now she finds herself here. _Strange._ _Well, I'm not gonna go in till I know what the big deal of him wanting me to enter. _She huffed defiantly outside and quickly crouched down when she saw _it_. She let out a small gasp not believing her eyes. Her gasp was a little too loud for that thing she saw turned around and saw her. The thing ran towards and before she can react the thing threw her against the wall. She gasped sharply at the impact and the thing charged at her again.

**X**

Amy answered the door and yelled. "OK! I'M COMING! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" She opened the door to see Shadow. She growled. "What is the meaning of banging our door like that? Hope you have good reason."

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you know where Star is?" the dark hedgehog asked.

"Is that why you came knocking the door like a gorilla?" Rouge stood behind Amy and chuckled.

"No…but I sense- I mean, she might be in trouble," Shadow glowered at the white bat.

Amy and Rouge laughed then stopped seeing Shadow glaring at both them which was scarier than the first glare.

"Sorry, is that Star is usually the troublemaker," Amy replied.

"Correction, she ALWAYS is a troublemaker and trouble," Rouge smirked. "She has a whole record of bad deeds. That girl needs serious discipline."

Shadow face-palmed and scowled. "I do not mean that kind of trouble…Never mind just tell me where is she."

"Someone is desperate," Rouge whispered to Amy's ear who giggled behind her hand.

Shadow's ear twitched catching what Rouge said.

"We haven't seen her since she left the dorm," Amy said.

"Doesn't she usually come back by now? You know her she always comes back from who-knows-where because she's hungry or tired," Rouge arched her eyebrow barely realizing her dorm mate had been gone for quite awhile.

"…And it's getting dark again," Amy took a glance at the window nearby.

"So, you have no idea where she is," Shadow said.

"No," Rouge and Amy shook their heads and their eyes filled with worried now.

Sonic came running by and halted right beside Shadow. "Hello girls. Amy." He winked at Amy.

Amy blushed and smiled shyly.

"Shads, I got to talk to you. Ladies, if you don't mind."

Rouge shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Sonic nodded gratefully and said hurriedly to Shadow what he just discovered outside. Shadow's face darkened as Sonic's. Both girls glanced at each other, worried what just happened.

**X**

Scourge burned the daemon's body and quickly hurried to the light blue hedgehogette's body. The hoodie she wore was torn everything that covered her chest was torn, so one can mildly can see her chest. Blood profusely seeped out of the gash, it wasn't deep but poison could be leaking in her veins. He snarled, if only he was quicker to scent the daemon. He bent down to see if she still alive, she was for her chest rose slowly.

"Damn it," Scourge cursed for the blood scent was filtering in his nostrils and making him thirsty. He shook his head from the haziness and touched Star's cheek. "I'm not going to let you die…" He picked her up bridal-style and the world let rain pour down as he ran towards the clinic area in the school. His green chucks did not make sound on the wet grass or pavements as he ran. The only sound heard was the rain pelting heavily down the earth.

He made to the clinic and hurriedly barged in the nurse's office. "Miz, she's hurt!"

The nurse, a mid-forty Hispanic lady, dropped her things startled and looked at the girl in the green hedgehog's arms. "Dios bendito…" She quickly did the Catholic virgin sign to protect herself from evil. "What happen? Ah never mind…follow me!"

Scourge followed the fast-paced nurse and entered a well-lit room with those hospital beds laid across with clean bed sheets.

"Lay her here and I'll be back!" She scurried away.

Scourge laid Star gently on a bed that was at a corner and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed looking down at the polished floor. The nurse came back quickly with a tall, elderly Anglo-Saxon man wearing thick glasses and a white doctor coat.

"Is this the patient?" the man had one of those grandfatherly voices.

"Sí, señor. The girl with the young gentleman there," the nurse pointed to Scourge and unconscious Star.

"Very well," the doctor nodded brisk and looked at Scourge. "Young man, can you tell me your name and hers. And I'm Dr. Larkson."

Scourge looked up and nodded. "The name is Scourge and this Star."

"I see…Mister Scourge. You did good job bringing her right away. Now let me have a look on her wound…" Dr. Larkson said.

The nurse quickly had removed the ripped clothes above and placed a hospital gown on Star while the two were talking. Scourge was impressed by the woman's speed, they hadn't conversed much him and the doctor. "Scourge, can you please wait outside while I check on her."

Scourge blinked and left the room. He sat the waiting lounge and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, the doctor returns and asks Scourge how Star came with the gash.

"So you say there's poison in her veins? And you found her in the forest like that?"

"Yes, Doctor," Scourge nodded not blinking at all. He had told partially what happen to the doctor, he couldn't tell him a daemon had come to campus and tried to lay eggs on her. (Ugh) He hated daemons.

"Very well. You may see her while I find an antidote for this poison." The doctor swiftly walked off.

Scourge peeked in the room and saw Star was bandaged up on her chest now with no gown on top. The nurse was heading out the room. "Not too much excitement for the girl. She's still shocked."

"Hm," Scourge headed towards Star and sat at the edge of the bed. He felt a warm hand that was smaller than his wrap around his. Gazing up he faced Star smiling weakly.

"That was fun."

Scourge chuckled. "Oh yea, very fun watching you trying to climb a tree from the daemon."

"…So, there is such thing as those things?" she shuddered remembering its foul smell and look.

"…Yes," he replied grimly.

"What did it want?"

"For a nesting place and food for its brood."

"You can't be serious?" Star scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Scourge smirked. "Very serious…And they do it somewhat like this.." He climbed on the bad and straddled on top of her.

She blushed brightly. "This is a very awkward position, Scourge."

"I am just demonstrating," he chuckled and got off her.

"I'm gonna die still aren't I…"

Scourge frowned and wiped her bangs away from her eyes. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, yea…I overheard the doctor saying there's poison in my veins…"

"Yes, there is but don't fret, babe. You will be ok as along I'm around," Scourge smirked.

Star giggled but stopped when she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She shut her eyes tightly and muttered curses. Scourge knew that meant the venom was getting stronger and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry…Dr. L will come soon with the antidote," he whispered in her ear.

Coincidentally, Dr. Larkson rushed and the nurse behind him. Scourge used glamour now knowing that the doctor and the nurse were going to say they had no antidote for this poison.

"I have the antidote so give me the syringe, please."

"Yes, Mister Scourge," the nurse handed him a syringe without question.

Scourge pulled out from his back pocket a strange yellow liquid and poured into the syringe's container. Star watched him with now dazed eyes, the toxic was reaching to its highest point. He quickly and expertly inserted it in a vein on her right arm. He watched Star now close her eyes and now it was only for the solution to fight the toxic. The antidote makes anyone sleepy when they take it which is good cause they need the rest.

"That's all. I'll watch for the night…Tell the headmaster she's ok," Scourge ordered to the doctor and nurse still using his glamour.

"Yes, young man. I will see to it," Dr. Larkson and the nurse left.

Scourge dropped his glamour and settled beside Star, alert that no other daemon was creeping around.

X

Amy couldn't hold it anymore. She and Rouge had been waiting for Star at the common room after Shadow and Sonic made them stay while they search for her. Lily and Skater didn't know Star wasn't back for they were out at the city.

"That's it! I'm going to look for her!" Amy shouted and grabbed her coat.

"Oh no, you're not!" Rouge exclaimed getting up.

Amy pulled the door open. "You can't stop me…and I don't give damn what Shadow and Sonic told us. I can't lose her…she is like a sister to me…the only closest person I got!"

"Amy! I'm not going to! I'm going with you!" Rouge slapped her.

"Oh…" Amy rubbed her cheek.

"Yea, so lemme get my coat and we'll go find her! Nothing is going to stop us!"

Amy smiled and Rouge came back. "Alright, let's go!"

Amy and Rouge ran under the rain and the wind blew wildly. They both were in the forest searching.

"STAR! WHERE ARE YOU!" Amy yelled.

Rouge was ground-bounded for the wind was too strong for her t o fly. "GODDAMNIT! STAR SHOW YOUR ASS THIS INSTANCE! YOUR LITTLE GAME AIN'T FUNNY AND NOT A VERY GOOD HALLOWEEN BACK AT YA PRANK!"

Rouge and Amy sheltered under a tree. "Do you think she's in trouble…?" Amy looked at Rouge.

Rouge squeezed her wet hair. "She'll be in trouble when I see her."

Amy chuckled but stopped when they heard a loud rustle in front of them. "Who's there?"

No reply but the wind and rain.

"It's just Star…" Rouge muttered and glowered. "Star, it ain't funny no more."

A creepy giggle was heard and red eyes glimmered in front of them.

"Star…?" both girls gulped.

A little girl appeared with a torn dress. Rouge and Amy sighed in relief.

"Hey there. Are you lost?" Rouge went up to the girl.

The girl nodded, looking down.

"Aw, we can help you find your way back to your mom and dad." Amy smiled.

The girl slowly looked up and smiled creepily. "Thank you…" She bared sharp fangs and her eyes glowed red. And launched herself at Amy and Rouge.

Amy and Rouge shrieked and ran. They could hear laughter and the running little footsteps closer. Until the girl suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh we're so dead…" Rouge backed away with Amy.

"Leave them alone, leech!" Knuckles and Sonic appeared.

The girl snarled and turned facing the two older boys. "You two…Master…has mention you…You bastards are to be exterminated soon! All stinking one of you! You were a failure to the Blood Lord! I will gladly kill you two!" She was about to strike Sonic but Knuckles launched her full fist rapidly.

"Shut up! Look what he has made you!" Knuckles hissed.

"Yeah! Don't you wish to be out of that curse? Like us? Be normal?" Sonic hissed savagely.

Amy and Rouge trembled for in their eyes and ears, they heard nothing but an eerie tongue and monstrous like Sonic and Knuckles.

"No! I was never treated right but now I am!" the girl growled.

"You've been fooled, kid…like us…" Sonic said sadly.

Knuckles pulled out a weird stick weapon and stabbed the kid. Blood splattered everywhere and the girl fell backwards, giving a weak innocent cry.

"You…killed…her!" Amy said.

Rouge covered her mouth.

"She deserved it…she is now free. Knuckles, freed her…" Sonic replied softly.

Knuckles swept Rouge to his arms. "Let's get you both outta here."

Sonic got Amy.

Both girls protested. "No, after we saw all that!"

"Hush, we'll explain later…I promise," Sonic murmured into Amy's ear. "For now…sleep." With that Amy blacked out to a heavy sleep. Knuckles said the same thing to Rouge and she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey readers and fans~ Mind giving on some feedback on this story? No bashing on the author please ~ ;)**


End file.
